prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
September 16, 2015 NXT results
The September 16, 2015 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on September 10, 2015. Summary With NXT TakeOver: Respect just three weeks away, the live extravaganza's card began to take shape. NXT Women's Champion Bayley returned, only to find a familiar face waiting in the wings to challenge her. The Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic continued, with one team cementing their spot at TakeOver in the tournament semifinals. Adam Rose declared that he was here to poop on the NXT Universe and Tyler Breeze's party, but Bull Dempsey was out for retribution after Prince Pretty brutally attacked him following their ouster from the Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic. The New York Nightmare wanted a match with Prince Pretty, but Rose didn't intend to step aside. But when Rose slapped Dempsey, the Bull-Fit Superstar clobbered him with a series of clubbing blows before nearly getting his hands on Prince Pretty after that. However, Breeze scampered from the ring as Bull roared at him, demanding a one-on-one battle. Dempsey will get his wish next Wednesday on WWE Network! Looking to get back on the right track, Tye Dillinger entered the ring this week to face a rugged competitor in the form of Danny Burch. Dillinger wasted no time in showing everyone why he feels he is “The Perfect 10.” Dillinger showed off his wrestling prowess and agility before removing his kneepad and driving his knee into the temple of Burch, picking up a victory that the NXT Universe scored a “Perfect 10.” These two friends shook hands before trading holds, but that friendship went out the window temporarily, with Crowe kicking a second handshake away. The hacker soon realized he couldn't match strength or agility with the powerful Crews, instead using his ring awareness to gain the upper hand. Crowe trapped his opponent under the ring apron before pummeling him with a barrage of fists. Crowe took control of the bout until Crews countered a sleeper hold with a jawbreaker. There was no stopping the fired up Crews, who powered his way to victory with his breathtaking gorilla press/standing moonsault combination. Free agents Johnny Gargano & Tommaso Ciampa showed no fear when they stepped into the ring against the much larger duo of Baron Corbin & Rhyno. The independent stars looked to be well on their way to continuing their Cinderella run, unleashing a furious flurry of offense on their bigger foes, capped off with a series of dives to the arena floor that had the NXT Universe on their feet. Corbin put a stop to the outburst of offense, planting Ciampa into the canvas with a thunderous slam. Though the two titans took control, Ciampa fought back and mustered up the energy to reach his corner and tag Gargano in. The Cleveland native went right after The Lone Wolf, stunning Corbin with an over-the-ropes DDT. Gargano nearly had the three-count after evading Rhyno's Gore and rolling up Corbin, but he charged right into the End of Days. With their victory, Corbin & Rhyno reserved their spot in the semifinals of the Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic at TakeOver: Respect. Making her triumphant return to Full Sail University, NXT Women's Champion Bayley took a victory lap around the arena, celebrating with the fans who have been behind her since day one. She even brought her biggest fan, a young girl named Izzy, into the ring to share in the good times. The celebration came to an end, as independent competitor Sarah Dobson looked to make a name for herself against the newly crowned champion. The aggressive newcomer brought the fight to Bayley, grounding the champion with a guillotine. The NXT Women's Champion showed some of the fire that earned her the title, battling back to win the bout with a Belly-to-Bayley Suplex. After the bout, Bayley attempted to thank the NXT Universe again, but was cut off by Sasha Banks. The Boss congratulated the champion, but warned her that she was only better than The Boss for three seconds. Sasha declared that she wanted to beat Bayley again and again, and the champion was ready to fight. NXT General Manager William Regal was more than willing to grant both Divas’ requests, confirming that the two will square off in a 30-Minute WWE Iron Man Match at TakeOver: Respect on Oct. 7! Results ; ; *Dark Match: The Hype Bros (Mojo Rawley & Zack Ryder) defeated Elias Samson & Riddick Moss *Tye Dillinger defeated Martin Stone (4:54) *Apollo Crews defeated Solomon Crowe (4:52) *Rhyno and Baron Corbin defeated Johnny Gargano and Tommaso Ciampa in a Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic Tournament First Round (8:04) *Bayley defeated Sarah Dobson (2:30) Image Gallery September 16, 2015 NXT.1.jpg September 16, 2015 NXT.2.jpg September 16, 2015 NXT.3.jpg September 16, 2015 NXT.4.jpg September 16, 2015 NXT.5.jpg September 16, 2015 NXT.6.jpg September 16, 2015 NXT.7.jpg September 16, 2015 NXT.8.jpg September 16, 2015 NXT.9.jpg September 16, 2015 NXT.10.jpg September 16, 2015 NXT.11.jpg September 16, 2015 NXT.12.jpg September 16, 2015 NXT.13.jpg September 16, 2015 NXT.14.jpg September 16, 2015 NXT.15.jpg September 16, 2015 NXT.16.jpg September 16, 2015 NXT.17.jpg September 16, 2015 NXT.18.jpg September 16, 2015 NXT.19.jpg September 16, 2015 NXT.20.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #164 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #164 at WWE.com * NXT #297 on WWE Network Category:2015 television events